Promese never say Good Bye
by Juguete Regalado
Summary: One Date could be disarter but this it date even worse,   which be the concecuents?
1. Chapter 1

It is my second fic in English, if I make a mistake so sorry but I do not have practice.

El Tigre is property of Jorge Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua.

Chapter 1: New Love.

Manny don't knew why their feelings about Frida had changed, before them were friends, but now Manny was confused, after several facts their feelings for Frida had changed and he wanted tell, after the class of Mrs. Lupita Manny attempt talk with Frida, but She is with his friends of his band.

-Frida can I talk with you, in private-asked Manny.

-Manny it about my first concert, no can wait- said Frida.

-Yes but I need talk with you-

-Yes yes, only one favor, you will go to my concert? - asked Frida

-Yes, I promise go- said Manny with a fake smile.

-Great, take your ticket, we see in the concert- said Frida giving a ticket and going with his band.

Manny was alone, came out to school, went to your home, think how he will tell Frida what he love; saw the clock, run for the concert he give the ticket on porter, he accompanies to first file.

Frida play wonderfully, everyone liked and Manny in addition, like when the concert over he went to backstage for congratulate Frida.

-Manny, what you doing here? – said Frida surprised.

-I come to congratulate- said trying sound calm.

-Thanks, but you need not have bothered- said confused.

-But I don't come only for it- said approaching.

-What you mean is? - said a little nervous.

-Frida, I coming here for say, I no want be you friend- said crestfallen.

-What, for why- said nervous.

-Please let me finish, I no want be your friend because my feeling about you have changed, now I want be something more- almost whispering.

-You mean- said understand what wants Manny.

-Yes- said kissing Frida

After of couple hour finish the kiss.

-Frida- said.

-Yes- said almost breathless

-You want be my girlfriend- said

-Yes I want- said crying.

-You want a ride to home- said Manny with a smile in its face.

-Yes, my father must be crazy- said blushing

-Best we hasten, hold on- said, transforming in El Tigre, in a couple of minutes they came to home of Frida, they took the door, the Father of Frida opened the door screaming.

-Rivera-

-See you later Manny - said Frida kissing him, this anger over Jefe Suarez.

-See tomorrow, Goodbye Mr. Suarez- said, running to its home only could listen the scream of jefe Suarez but not cares Manny only think in one thing.

-Frida is my girlfriend- thinking Manny.

-Hey, Manny- said Black Cuervo, surprising Manny.

-Cuervo what you want- said try ignoring Cuervo

-Only, I want you go out with me- said in tone romantic.

-I tell you what I don't want anything with- said trying continue with his travel.

-But, Why? - said surprise and a little angry.

-Because, Frida is my girlfriend- said thinking what with that the conversation finishing.

-What, you prefer at she, that me- said, losing the control.

-Yes- said whispering.

-You don't understand what you doing; you and your stupid girlfriend will pay- said completely angry, lit his jetpack and She started fly, Manny stayed there seeing how Cuervo flying to her home, he not understood what had happened, He thinking what Cuervo I hated it and She don't care, He went to his home forgetting what had happened. The next day, He goes to home of Frida knocks the door and was surprised because the father of Frida was waiting for him.

-Hello Rivera- said the chief Suarez, Manny try fleeing but the chief Suarez was faster- You and me going to have a talk- said, and grasping yours clothes put in the couch –So, you dating with my daughter.

-Yes, sir- said timidly.

-Don't interrupt me, you understand- screamed

-Yes- said shaking.

-Now, I want explain only one thing, if you hurt my daughter, of any form, I swear, I will kill you, then I will burn your dead body, after, I will scatter your ashes for everywhere - shouting like a crazy.

-Yes- said, trying contain the shaking.

-Good, Frida, Manny is looking you- calling his daughter.

-I go dad- said, down the stairs –We can out? - asked.

-Yes, Mija- said looking Manny; they out of house and go to the park.

-I have an idea Frida- said, while Frida sitting next to a tree.

-What is it? - said, trying sleep.

-We have a date- said, waking Frida.

-Are you sure? - Said, a little unconformable.

-Yes, we are a boyfriends, that is what does the boyfriends- trying sound natural

-And what is you want do? - Even uncomfortable for the proposition.

-Go out to dinner- with a smiling in his face.

-No, no, no I will not go to a restaurant- finding an excuse for don't go.

-No, no is something elegant, is a place where sold churros with chocolate- trying persuade Frida, of go.

-churros, but no, I think is very fast- savoring the churros.

-Como on Frida, you will have fun- insisting.

-Ok- relented.

-I pass for you at seven o'clock- said kissing Frida causing blush; everything was perfect and happy, only had one exception.

-So, the little cat wants out with his girlfriend then I have a little surprise for him-

Said Cuevo laughing, who observe the scene from a roof of a building- Soon Manny Rivera, will pay for he did.

I proud, finish this history because; I have many months trying completed. We see in the other chapter, please leave reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all those read this; I am not very good for this of the beginning; even in Spanish I am wrong. So is better start with the story.

Disclaimer: El Tigre and all characters is property of Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua.

Cuervo flew to outskirts of city, only had one place in where she could get help, she opens the door with a kick.

Where are you fools? - said, destroying all robot of security.

-Stop, stop before you destroy everything; what you want Zoey? - said a boy with Spanish accent

-I looking you and that boy called Chipotle- said Zoey very angry.

-He is not here, but, why you we looking? - said intrigued for the wish of Cuervo

-Because, Manny have a girlfriend- said Zoey like that was the notice of year.

-So, what is the big deal? – despising the words of Zoey.

-His girlfriend is Frida-said trying to clarify his advert; Sergio opened his eyes like dishes.

-No, that is impossible Frida is mine- said with anger and hatred.

-I know, you and chili boy falling of love for Frida, therefore I need your help- said Zoey impatient.

-Only wait, Diego you can come here now, I explain here only- said Sergio to bracelet, in a moment Diego entered to den.

-Why you call me, and why Zoey are here - Sergio tells all to Diego- Okay wait is your plan.

-Ohh, you going to see it- said laughed uncontrollably

Was a good night the starlit sky, Manny going to the house of Frida for his date when a monster guacamole cowboy shows font him.

-Please, you not again, Ok I have time- said turn his buckle and he transform in El Tigre- Now, I going to teach you don't stop to somebody who has hurry-

He destroy the monster effortlessly but when he think that was over, other thousands of robot appeared- It not will easy- the fight begin, El Tigre fought fiercely but, the battle seemed to have no end, after of destroy all robots, he saw the culprits, two little kids who Manny met very well.

-Only I want to know, why you do this.-

-We will not say you any thing-Manny show his claw very close of their faces- OK OK I tell you, I tell- saying the little kid with arm mechanic while his partner watched with disappointment- all is plan of cuervo only we help-

-And where is Cuervo-

-We don't know, only said she will go with Frida- Manny think the worse, He leave the kid trapped and go to house of Frida unfortunately was too late, the firefighters try to off the fire, He close to firefighter:

-where are the family Suarez?-

-I think in the hospital central- He come to hospital in to reception and ask where is she.

-Room 3110- he back to normally and run for all hospital until find her, with only see her Manny in shock, Frida have tubes, bruises, burs for all body, Manny cannot believe rather he don't wont believe.

-Is your fault, for your fault my daughter is that bed- saying Mr. Suarez while he hanged his neck, Manny doesn't do anything only, He still looked his girlfriend fighting a fight shouldn't, the doctor come and with some nurse separates.

-Why is diagnostic doctor? - said more calm try think in something else.

-Frida is delicate; I doubt she survives- said the doctor with the tone more nice but was still sad to say.

-Don't, that isnt true- said waking of his trance.

-Kid, I know you fell something for her but is so difficult she can survive, the analysis said- try making understand to Manny but was useless.

-My don't care what said the analysis ok, She isn't normal, she can survive this and more, you understand and if you repeat that again we will see, who will not survive is clear- said with tone strong and with a glare.

-Yes- they said at the same time, Manny smile with complacency and he begins to walk, the doctor is gone afraid for Manny, Emiliano is petrified something in the voice of Manny freeze.

-Emiliano, I come soon I know, as this Frida- said Rodolfo just arrived with Granpapi.

-I would like say she is fine but the doctor doubt she survive- said with anguish and desperate face.

-That is terrible, wait, where is Manny I think he stay here- said Granpapi warned for his grandson.

-Just left, I don't if well, See to Frida it altered-warning for the boy, always was hard with him but in the background He likes.

-Is better I look to see if well- say Grandpapi out the hospital.

-Okay papi, but said me Emiliano what happens- said Rodolfo sit in a chair next to him

-Don't has to much was happened, I was watched the TV, Carmela and the twins were not, they went to the opera we were just me and Frida, She down the stairs and go to the door, I asked where she was going, she said was going with Manny open the door, then I saw Cuervo preparing his beam, only said Frida wait after then only remember stay in a ambulance- said while sitting in the other chair.

-I wait Manny don't make something stupid- said Rodolfo looking the windows

-I doubt Rodolfo, I doubt too much- said sigh

-Who is that doctor for say which Frida will not survive, I sure she survives, after Emiliano said all this is my fault, I not my fault but I know who is guilty and is time receiving their punishment- Manny said while walking in the street, the night was young and approaching a storm

Yes that is the finale, Please leave their review sorry for don't put before but sometimes I forget I have to put


End file.
